


Come to My Rescue

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: “You just had to punch that guy, didn’t you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for @thecourtneycampaign on tumblr who requested the prompt “You just had to punch that guy, didn’t you?” 
> 
> Thanks to zennie for looking this one over.

“You just had to punch that guy, didn’t you?”

Cat shrugged as Kara hustled them into the elevator, smashing the lobby button so hard it cracked. Rolling her eyes at the glimpse of the superhero Cat wasn’t suppose to see, she watched as the Senator’s security team scrambled after them. Six men in identically boring suits and over-polished wingtips half ran/half walked toward them, trying to act casual and not cause a scene. They were failing spectacularly.

The doors closed before the men got there, and Kara heaved a weary sigh.

“They’ll be more waiting in the lobby,” Cat told her placidly, not regretting her actions for a moment. That bastard had been trying to manhandle Kara, and while Cat knew the younger woman was more than capable of throwing the smarmy lawmaker clear off the planet, Kara wouldn’t raise a hand to defend herself. She couldn’t risk it.

That left Cat to do it for her. It had been oddly satisfying to come to Supergirl’s defense for a change.

“You didn’t have to hit him,” Kara said, the chipper musac piping through the speakers a strange soundtrack for the moment. “I was handling it.” She shook her head. “I don’t see you for three months, and this is how your breeze back into my life?”

“I like to make an entrance.”

Kara sighed theatrically.

“What was he so up in arms about that he would make a scene like that in a such a public space?” Cat asked.

“I had... some questions for him. He didn’t seem to appreciate that.”

Cat smiled, studying Kara’s reflection in the elevator doors. She looked every bit the part of a junior reporter, and her affection for the other woman swelled against her wishes. “Holding the politicians accountable, hmm?”

“Something like that. Now I’ll likely be reporting on your arrest unless I get hauled in as an accessory.”

“Well, you are trespassing. This is a members-only establishment.” 

Kara abruptly punched three more buttons and Cat frowned. When the elevator lurched to a stop on the 10th floor, Kara gripped her arm, dragging Cat out into the hallway. Cat stared down at the hand on her bicep, ignoring the tingles of pleasure that shivered over her skin. She marveled at the delicate balancing act Kara had to perform to keep from snapping Cat’s arm like a twig.

“What are you doing?” Cat demanded.

“Trying to confuse security and save your life.”

“I hit him, Kara.” Cat clenched her jaw as the younger woman pulled her along. “I didn’t assassinate the man. Although it might be a favor to the general public if someone would.” She flexed her right hand, pain shooting uncomfortably through her wrist. It would be just her luck if she’d broken it.

“You don’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me.” Cat tried to dig in her heels, but it was pointless. 

Kara drug Cat down a long hallway before she made a quick turn, ducking into the stairwell and starting to descend. Reaching up, she tapped an earpiece Cat hadn’t noticed. “Winn, I need you to disable the cameras. All of them, interior and exterior.”

Cat’s heartbeat kicked up in alarm as she realized she might have blundered into the middle of something bigger than she’d realized. “I thought I fired the little cardigan hobbit.”

“You did. Thank God.” Kara shoved opened the door on the sixth floor. She whipped off her glasses, scanning the hallway. Pursing her lips, she jerked Cat with her as she went left.

“I am capable of walking, you know,” Cat sniffed.

“Like you said, they’ll have more security in the lobby.” Kara reached a room near the end of the hallway. She glanced around to make sure they were alone and gave the door the faintest shove. 

The lock snapped and they stepped inside, and that’s when Cat realized whatever was happening, it was about more than a story. 

Kara shoved the door closed and Cat’s breath caught when the younger woman used her heat vision to weld the lock shut.

“Kara.” Cat grabbed her arm, urged her to turn and look at her, to explain what was happening.

“I need to get you out of here, Cat.” 

With the glasses gone, Kara Danvers seemed to disappear and Supergirl emerged. Neither of them commented on the secret Kara had been keeping. They both knew it hadn’t really been a secret between them anyway.

“The Senator is not going to have me rubbed out for hitting him…”

“That’s not the Senator,” Kara said. “He’s an alien. A shapeshifter. A... very, very bad alien shapeshifter.”

“Oh.”

Kara moved to the window, prying it open.

“That’s what you were doing. Trying to trap him in a lie to ascertain if the Senator had been replaced,” Cat realized. She’d screwed up. Epically. “I thought I was doing what you couldn’t.”

“Coming to my rescue?” Kara scoffed.

“Is that so bad?” Cat demanded, her hands settling defiantly on her hips. “To want that man to get his hands off you?”

Kara stalked back to her. “You didn’t bat an eye when I used my powers just now. You know who I am, what I can do…”

“But Kara Danvers couldn’t touch him. So I did. I’m not apologizing for that. For defending you.”

Kara hesitated, staring at her. She shook her head a little, a tiny smile curving the corners of her lips despite their current predicament. “Rao, I’ve missed you.”

Cat swallowed, the sentiment warming her in the heavily air-conditioned room. “Of course you have,” she rejoined. Her lips quirked up of their own volition, blunting the brag into something more humorous. “I’ve missed you too,” Cat admitted when the intensity thickened between them. She’d hoped time and distance would ease the pull this woman had on her, but it only seemed to have made it worse.

Kara tipped her head, listening. “They’re coming. We’ve got to go.” 

“Go where?” Cat murmured. She glanced at the window and sighed.

Coming closer, Kara didn’t ask for permission as she scooped Cat into her arms, holding her safe and close. “Up, up, and away, Ms. Grant.”

****

Cat watched the woman outfitting her with some kind of high tech cast for the sprain in her wrist. She’d seen Alex Danvers before, during the whole Myriad mess, but now that she knew she was Kara’s sister, she was fascinated.

“You’re staring,” Alex muttered.

Cat didn’t bother apologizing for her curiosity. “Are you like her? Kryptonian?”

Alex scoffed. “My family adopted her. I’m as human as you are, Ms. Grant.” 

“But you grew up together.” What Cat wouldn’t give for a few hours alone with this woman. It might take a few drinks, but Cat suspected Alex Danvers has some stories to tell.

“I’ve known Kara since she was 13. I think it goes without saying that if you…”

“Reveal her identity or hurt her in any way you’ll make me disappear. Yes, yes, thank you for the shovel talk, Agent Danvers, but it isn’t necessary. Kara’s secret is completely safe with me.”

Alex shook her head, giving Cat a sideways glance. “I can’t believe you punched him. You blew an entire operation all to hell. You’re lucky you aren’t dead.”

“I was defending your sister’s honor,” Cat sniffed.

Cat expected Alex to point out that Kara didn’t need defending, to lecture her about getting involved, but the agent only smiled. 

“And I thought I was the only human dumb enough to keep doing that.” Alex stepped back, missing the way Cat’s gaze softened on her in surprise. “How’s that feel?”

Experimentally, Cat flexed her fingers gingerly. “Cumbersome.”

“Then you’re good to go.” Alex picked up her supplies. 

“Thank you,” Cat murmured. “Where’s your sister?”

“Cleaning up a much bigger mess than this. She told me to tell you she’d check in with you later.”

****

The flutter of a cape in the wind alerted Cat to her late-night visitor. She glanced out her open balcony door to see Kara hovering, waiting for an invitation.

Staying away from this woman had been pointless. Despite all her considerable power, Cat was powerless against this. Something inevitable bound them together, an attraction neither could fight, and tonight, Cat didn’t want to. 

Strolling outside, Cat waited as Kara touched down lightly beside her. “Can I assume the ‘senator’ has been apprehended?”

Kara sighed. “Not yet. I’m afraid your security detail is going to have to hang around a little longer.” She stepped closer, frowning at the cast on Cat’s hand. Her fingers wrapped around it gently, drawing her hand into the light. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Cat lied. It was almost unfair how beautiful Kara was, her features bathed in the lights from the city she protected. Cat enjoyed the view, eyeing her with open appreciation.

Tilting her head, it was clear Kara wasn’t buying it.

“Fine. It throbs like a bitch.”

A slow, sexy grin shaped the superhero’s lips. “I’m sorry.”

“No one but myself to blame.”

Kara stared at her for a moment, looking unsure, but then she brought Cat’s hand to her lips, kissing her fingers, letting the touch linger.

Cat swallowed, struggling to breathe through the sudden heat flushing through her at the gesture. Kara looked up at her before kissing Cat’s fingers again, her mouth soft and warm on Cat’s skin. “Kara…” Cat’s voice was husky, giving away the effect the younger woman had on her.

The air charged between them, and Cat reveled in it as Kara unexpectedly stepped even closer.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” Kara teased, her gaze knowing. Wanting.

“I think I’d feel much safer with you here tonight.” Cat watched her, waiting to see if this was the moment they both gave in, or if Kara would pull back and run.

Slowly, Kara nodded. “Might be a good idea,” she whispered, her gaze dipping to Cat’s lips. Her fingertips grazed Cat’s cheek before sliding into her blonde hair, gently cupping the base of Cat’s head. “I can’t believe you came to my rescue today.”

“Hmm. Do I get a thank you?” Cat taunted.

She did. And then some.


End file.
